


Home Is Where You Are

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: They were 18 when they met again.“If you truly loved me then you wouldn’t have forced me to kill you. If you truly loved me, you would have found another way. If you truly loved me... you wouldn't have left me alone."





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Home Is Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896596) by [BubbleSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake)



> Another Website: <https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Animes-Mangas/Autres/-K-Project-/Home-Is-Where-You-Are-/86994/402454.html>
> 
> Hi! This is my first work so I hope they weren't too OOC. The story might be a little rushed and random but I hope you enjoy it anyways :D

  
“I’m sorry Anna, I won’t be able to show you that beautiful red anymore.”

‘You asshole. I’m the one that’s in front of you and all you think about is still your clansmen. What about me?’

“What about me dammit.” Reisi forced out, but Mikoto was already gone.

* * *

They were 18 when they met again.

They were in the same high school but weren’t in the same class until their third year.

Reisi didn’t want to meet him, to be honest, not after what he did but Mikoto confronted him first, so he didn’t really have a choice. That didn’t mean that he had to pretend that nothing happened previously though.

“If you truly loved me then you wouldn’t have forced me to kill you. If you truly loved me, you would have found another way. If you truly loved me… you wouldn’t have left me alone.” Reisi spat with suppressed rage.

“It’s because I trusted you. I trusted you to do the right thing, I was dying already anyway. No harm speeding up the process.” Mikoto casually replied, not understanding why Reisi was so angry.

“You don’t know what it’s like to kill someone you love. You don’t know how I felt when I had to thrust my sword through your heart,” The tears were welling up in Reisi’s eyes now, but he refused to let them fall, he refused to show any weakness, especially not to him. “You of all people have no right to judge me when you don’t even know what I went through after killing you.”

With that, he turned on his heels and walked away.  At first, Mikoto was stunned, he just stood there and watched Reisi walk away. Then suddenly, he started running. He didn’t know why, but he just felt like if he didn’t chase after Reisi now, he would lose him, forever. He wrapped his arms around Reisi’s shoulders, tugging him towards his chest.

“Suoh. Let go.”

“I’m sorry. I’m… sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t think about what you would’ve went through, I just thought that you’d be strong enough. I… I’m sorry.” Mikoto was regretting it now. He thought he knew Reisi. He thought Reisi would be strong enough. He… thought wrong.

“It’s fine, so let go.” Reisi’s voice was tired, like he didn’t want to fight anymore.

“No. I can’t.” Mikoto’s voice broke and Reisi’s heart ached at the sound of it. But he refused to give in, he knows the possibility is low but he doesn’t want to take the chance. He doesn’t want to go through the pain of losing someone he loves again, _he can’t_.

“I’ll accept your apology, now let go.”

Mikoto immediately released him. “So we’re good now? You don’t hate me anymore?”

“I said I would accept your apology. I never said I would forgive you.” His voice was cold, emotionless. Then he walked away. Mikoto would have grabbed him again but Reisi looked as though he needed some time alone, so Mikoto just watched as he walked away.

Since then, their relationship stayed that way. Mikoto would always gaze at Reisi if he was within sight, never looking away until Reisi moved to a place outside his line of sight. While Reisi continued to ignore Mikoto, only interacting with him if needed and even then, he never spoke more than needed and that was how their high school lives ended.

* * *

It was only a few years later that they saw each other again. Within those years, they hadn’t kept in contact, well technically, Mikoto had Reisi’s number, he just didn’t call him because he figured that was what Reisi wanted. Until that fateful day when Seri visited Izumo.

“Did you know? Captain is getting married.” Even in this life, Seri still occasionally slipped back into the habit of calling Reisi, Captain.

“What?” If Mikoto wasn’t awake before, he sure was wide awake now. “When, where, how do you know?”

Seri stared at him weirdly before giving a knowing smile. “Shizume Church in about 3 days from now. Actually, he sent me a mail, before he said that it was a mistake. But of course, Captain doesn’t make mistakes, so I confronted him about it. Seems like his father wants him to marry a daughter of an influential company. The usual arranged marriages between influential companies.”

“What time is it?” Mikoto asked, well, more like demanded.

“It starts at 6.”

“Mikoto, what are you going to do?” Izumo inquired.

“I let him slip past my fingers before, no way am I doing it again. Not without a fight.”

* * *

The main doors opened just as Reisi was about to say his vows.

Red. That was the first thing that caught his eyes when he turned to look. _Mikoto_.

Mikoto was standing at the entrance as he scanned the room, then, his eyes locked onto Reisi’s figure as he started to walk towards him. After what felt like hours, Mikoto finally reached the altar. Reisi was about to open his mouth to ask but Mikoto beat him to it.

“Do you want this?”

“What?”

“This marriage,” Mikoto repeated. “Do you want this?”

Reisi just stood there stunned, unable to reply. He never thought in a thousand years that Mikoto would come and crash his wedding.

“If you want it, then I’ll walk out without doing anything and you can pretend you never saw me.”

Reisi snapped out of his stupor, asking quietly, “And what if I don’t want it?”

“Then I’ll take you out. Even if I have to fight against all these people here, I will bring you out of here.” Mikoto stated, determination clear in his eyes.

There were a lot of people within the hall, but all Reisi could see was the person standing in front of him. The rest of the world seemed to have faded away. After what felt like hours, Mikoto addressed him again. “So?”

Reisi turned to the woman beside him, the woman who would have been his wife by now if Mikoto had not come. She was smiling as she mouthed the words, ‘Follow your heart.’ She doesn’t want this wedding either, he recalls. She has someone else as well, but she’s too afraid to disobey her parents.

Reisi turned back to Mikoto and said the three words that would change his life forever.

“No, I don’t.”

Mikoto’s eyes softened as his mouth curved into a small smile. “Okay.”

Then, he grabbed Reisi’s hand and pulled him off the altar, towards the main door. The whole room was still staring at them but they continued their way towards escape.

“Reisi! What do you think you are doing?!”

Reisi nearly reacted on instinct, almost stopping and answering his father. But Mikoto tightened his hold on his hand at that exact moment that Reisi couldn’t let go even if he wanted to. So, for the first time in his life, well lives, he disobeyed his father and he didn’t look back.

* * *

Even after they had left the hall, Mikoto was still holding onto his hand and Reisi did not open his mouth. He was afraid that if he started talking, he would say something to upset Mikoto when really, he was grateful that Mikoto crashed his wedding. The woman was a nice person, but Reisi did not want to get married to someone he knew he would never be able to love.

“How did you know?” Reisi asked after they had gotten into Mikoto’s car.

The red-head glanced at him. “Awashima came over one day, was the first thing she started talking about.”

“Then why did you come?” Reisi was curious as to why Mikoto wanted to stop his wedding.

“Didn’t want to lose you again. Had to try, even if there was a chance you wouldn’t go with me.” Mikoto replied without missing a beat.

“I was the one that threw you away though.”

“Ha. Like I’m gonna let you throw me away without a fight. ‘Sides, it’s my fault you even came to the decision to throw me away.” Then he lowered his voice, “I lost you once by asking you to kill me, no way I’m gonna lose you again.”

“What if I still can’t forgive you?”

“Then in the next life, I’ll try again. If that doesn’t work, then the next life and the life after that. I’ll keep trying again and again until you do.”

“Idiot.”

“Only for you.” They kept quiet after that, until Mikoto broke the silence. “What will it take for you to forgive me?”

Reisi smiled. “If you find me in the next life, I will.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, a lifetime won’t be enough for me to forgive you but it’ll have to do.”

“I’ll definitely find you, don’t forget what you said Reisi.” Mikoto gave a chaste kiss to him before Reisi could do anything about it. “Energy. To tide me over until our next life.”

“What if you can’t find me?”

“Stop spouting bullshit. I’ll find you, no doubt about that. Even if I have to leave my house to travel to some far ass place, I will.”

“Don’t leave your home if you’re not old enough. I don’t want to be blamed for causing you to leave your home when you’re not a teenager yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. You got something wrong though. My house isn’t my home.”

Reisi tilted his head in confusion.

“Home is where you are, Reisi. I know that now.”

Reisi turned away from Mikoto, blush staining his cheeks, “I hope you’re not as cheesy as you are now when we meet next time.”

* * *

They were 20 when they met again.

They were in different high schools this life, Reisi was born further away from Shizume City and decided to stay there to see if Mikoto would really find him. He told himself he wouldn’t be upset if Mikoto couldn’t find him. After all, Japan’s so big, what are the chances of Mikoto finding him?

Reisi was standing in a park, feeling the breeze caress his face when he heard a familiar voice.

“Found you. You’d better not have forgotten your promise Reisi.”

Reisi turned around and smirked. He really shouldn't have underestimated Mikoto. Fiery red hair entered his line of sight, followed by golden eyes and a face that he has been dreaming about ever since he could remember.

“Who do you think I am? I always keep my promises,” Reisi fired back. “Mikoto.”

Mikoto smirked as he quickly covered the distance between them in two big steps. Hands coming up to cup Reisi’s face as soon as he was within reach. Then, he leaned forward until their lips met. They only pulled away when their lungs cried for air.

Mikoto rested his forehead on Reisi’s. “I’m home.”

Reisi scoffed, but smiled nonetheless. “Welcome home.”


End file.
